In molecular diagnostic amplifications, the DNA from a sample, like blood, stool, etc. is multiplied or copied in order to raise the amount of DNA above a detection threshold. Various amplification processes exist. Moreover, in diagnostic applications, there is need for thermal cycling processes required for controlling a heating or cooling of a sample or mixture, which is monitored or analyzed during diagnostic application. In particular, for many amplification processes thermal cycling is necessary because different steps during the amplification process take place at different temperatures. The DNA resulting from the amplification process is often detected optically, for instance by using flourophores in the amplification process.
Moreover, also for general diagnostic applications, samples or mixtures to be monitored or analyzed needs to be checked optically by a user or a monitoring device. Consequently, a very efficient thermal cycling system and an optical detection are required in general diagnostic applications and in particular in a DNA amplification process.
US 2008/0032347 A describes a temperature sensing element for monitoring heating and cooling. The system includes a cartridge for accommodating a chamber including a mixture to be analyzed. The cartridge is brought into contact with a device including a sensor layer, a heat conducting layer and a heating layer.
WO2001057253 A1 describers a thermal cycling system in which a chamber is placed between heaters and in which light is coupled into and out of the chamber through transparent sides of the chamber.